


we have no chance of recovering

by becauseimclever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, Minor Character Death, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseimclever/pseuds/becauseimclever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles on the night his mom dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we have no chance of recovering

Stiles is drawing an awesome dinosaur picture when he hears the first blip on the machine.  
He's sprawled on the floor, belly down, limbs askew, crayons and paper littering the floor in a jumble of drawings of dragons and batman.  
Scott's mom had come in an hour ago, making sure Claudia was breathing normally and Stiles had enough juice when her phone rang. Stiles knew it was Scott's dad from the expression on her face, one of resignation and anger as her nostrils flared. Mr. McCall’s been teaching him to read people's expressions and body language. But he doesn't get why Scott's mom gets angry when she sees her husband. He always takes them out for ice cream when he's not out on business and he and Stiles' dad used to watch football while Scott and Stiles played Batman and Robin in the backyard of the McCalls house while Melissa and Claudia watched them from the porch.  
He asked Scott why his mom didn't like his dad once and Scott clenched his crooked jaw and claimed he didn't want to talk about it. Then he tagged Stiles as 'it' and ran off cackling. So Stiles dropped it.  
His dad called a little while ago saying he would be a little late tonight. Stiles grinned, imagining all the possibilities of roaming the hospital alone. Maybe he could save someone. Maybe he’d even find a dead body.  
Mr. McCall dropped Scott off earlier, pecking a hurried kiss to Melissa's turned cheek and ruffling Scott's and Stiles' hair then rushing off, muttering into his phone about an accident. Melissa sighed and called Scott's babysitter when he and Scott started climbing onto the swivel chairs and pretending they were bumper cars. 

He wasn't supposed to leave the room but he peeked around the door and when no one was looking, he ran down the hallway, away from the room he's been in for hours, the room where no amount of Crayola and imagination can make it brighter and found himself staring at small pink and blue bundles behind a window.  
"That's my brother," a happy voice said behind him. Stiles jumped back, jerking his head and looking up and down the hall before relaxing and looking at the speaker. He was a tall, tan boy, a few years older than Stiles and smiling widely. He was staring at the tiny blue blanket named Patrick Hale. The boy cleared his throat before speaking, a sign of nerves, Scott's dad would say, "He wasn't supposed to make it. He was really early they said. The doctor said he pulled through because my mom was really healthy but I think we just have a really lucky family, you know."  
The boy was grinning now, nerves forgotten as Stiles listens intently to his words and hoping his own family was as lucky.  
"Derek! We have to pick Cora up, let's go!" the boy starts and he jogs to the older girl calling his name at the end of the corridor. He pauses and turns around to Stiles, opens his mouth to say something but stops when he finds Stiles still staring at Patrick. Derek smiles and blushes slightly before he continues down the hallway.  
Melissa finds him twenty minutes later, watching over Patrick and she ushers him back to his crayons and mom.  


He just finished a vivid drawing of Stilesosaurus saving Queen Lydia from Lizard Jackson when the constant, steady rhythm of beeping becomes rapid and fast paced. Stiles scrambles up onto wobbly legs and watches with wide eyes as everything moves into slow motion as doctors rush in and start grabbing at his mom. His drawings are still scattered around and doctors and nurses are stepping on them and he hears his crayons crunching under their weight. He doesn't understand what's happening but he knows he's crying as Melissa ushers him out, purposely blocking his view from the bed.  
When he opens his eyes again, he notices he's in a waiting room and Melissa is nowhere in sight. He feels something in his hand and clenched in his fist is one of the drawings he managed to grab from the chaos. It's a simple [picture](http://oi44.tinypic.com/2ylojv6.jpg), one of his family and Scott's. But this was the last one his mom had been healthy enough to contribute to. She had drawn the bat logo and helped pick out the colors while he rambled on about what happened a school that day. She had calmed Stiles down when he accidentally gave her a yellow face. She had laughed weakly throughout but asked questions about homework and told him how to get revenge on Jackson for pushing him off the monkey bars while he drew his family.  
He folds the paper into a clean square and carefully puts it in his back pocket. He puts his elbows on his knees to stop them shaking and rests his head in his hands.  
He hears his dad before he sees him. He's shouting, demanding to see Claudia, his face is pale and he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks and that's when he spots Stiles. He sees his dad start crying for the first time and then Stiles is running into his arms and sobbing out broken words. He wraps his legs and arms around his dad and buries his face into the shoulder under him. 

He tucks the drawing away at the bottom of his desk drawer and rediscovers it two years later when he places the news article on the Hale fire beside it.

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers etc  
> just a little ficlet because mama stilinski (◕︵◕)  
> title from Hospital Beds - Florence + The Machine  
> shh just [come](http://becauseimclever-.tumblr.com)


End file.
